


5 Golden Rings

by Percygranger



Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Domme Allison, F/M, Fantasizing, Imagined Allison Argent/Derek Hale, Light BDSM, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: It was, unfortunately, just a fantasy.(Originally written in 2014)
Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/156215
Kudos: 4





	5 Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This was not originally intended for Kinkmas, but the fill I created at the time had original characters I do not feel comfortable posting. I felt this fit the prompt and was good enough to post. Enjoy!

It’s just a fantasy. 

Everyone has fantasies, god knows there’s enough of them on the internet. Although, sometimes Allison worries she got a little too much of her dad’s side, when it comes to this. Her aunt’s lust. Or maybe it’s her mom’s, now that she thinks about it. The women are supposed to be the leaders, right?

It’s nothing. It’s harmless. 

Allison makes sure to think of other things when she’s around Derek. She might not be able to control the attraction she surely smells of, but she can get around it. Derek’s probably used to people wanting to fuck him. 

Thinking that makes her wonder how many people want to do more than just fuck. 

Because she thinks about more. She feels her stomach twist with a hunger that’s not for food, but for power. She wants to push Derek to his knees, lock a collar around his neck, and watch his eyes flare that pretty, dangerous electric blue. She wants to pull on his leash, make those eyes lower submissively. 

The thought of a man at her feet (they shimmer into Scott or Derek more often than not) makes her wet, and she rubs her clit faster. He would be kneeling, rubbing his stubbled jaw against her jeans-clad knee (or stocking-covered, if she’s feeling daring). Crawling for her. Putting that red, pouting mouth to perfect use between her legs. 

Allison shudders and comes, and keeps going, rubbing herself past the point of overstimulation as a sort of punishment for her own perversion. 

But she can’t stop thinking about it, again and again. Derek, shirtless in the cool autumn air, nipples pebbled with it, picking her arrows out of targets to return to her. Bringing her a warm cup of tea. Carrying her things (or maybe just her) back to the house because she doesn’t feel like doing it herself. 

Derek would be able to cook, Allison decides. Scott would try, the poor puppy, but mess it up a few very embarrassing times before figuring out the basics. Oh, Derek mentoring Scott. She could see her two boys together, Derek leaning near Scott, their bare arms brushing, as Derek talked Scott through a recipe. God. 

But then, which would she choose to grace her bed at night? Both would be lovely, but that would be something to be savored as a treat rather than a regular thing. She could trade them off, every other night. Would they be jealous of each other? 

Scott, well, Scott’s lovely, really. So attentive, so easy to please and direct. Derek might be harder to control, and Allison would love the challenge of it. Forcing him to back down, putting a hand on his throat as they stared at each other until one broke. 

Allison moaned, imagining herself on top of him, the muscles rippling beneath her as she rode him, their gazes locked. She’d clench, and he’d break the gaze, groaning in pleasure. She’d love to bite his neck, leave ephemeral hickies. That’s why he’d need a collar. His skin wouldn’t show his ownership. 

With a gasp, Allison came again, taking a few stuttering breaths as her body rocked of its own accord. Yes, that would be lovely.

But it was just a fantasy.


End file.
